Domoto Tsuyoshi
Profile *'Name:' 堂本剛 (どうもと つよし) *'Name (romaji):' Dohmoto Tsuyoshi / Domoto Tsuyoshi / Doumoto Tsuyoshi *'Nicknames:' Tsuyo / Tsuyo-chan / Dotsuyo / Tsuyopon *'Profession:' Actor, singer, songwriter and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Nara, Nara, Japan *'Height:' 167cm *'Weight:' 47kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Older sister *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment About Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi is one-half of KinKi Kids. Together they leaped to fame through the TV drama Ningen Shikkaku. They are in the Guinness World Records for having the most number of No. 1 chart-topping singles. To date, every one of their singles have debuted at Oricon's No 1 spot. Tsuyoshi appeared in the drama Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo, and rose in popularity. Then he appeared in many TV programs including his own Dohmoto Tsuyoshi Shojiki Shindoi and Domoto Kyoudai with Koichi. He also performs solo as ENDLICHERI☆ENDLICHERI. TV Shows *Bokura no Yuuki SP (NTV, 2017) *Platonic (BS Premium, 2014) *Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS, 2013) *Kaette Kosaserareta 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) *33pun Tantei as Kurama Rokuro (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hoshi ni Negai Wo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Last Present as Kanzaki Kenji (TV Asahi, 2005) *Home Drama as Shogo (TBS, 2004) *Moto Kare as Kashiwaba Toji (TBS, 2003) *Mukodono 2003 as Himself (Fuji TV, 2003, ep6) *Yume no California as Yamazaki Shuu (TBS, 2002) *Rookie (Fuji TV, 2001, ep12) *Gakko no Sensei as Sakuragi Sentaro (TBS, 2001) *Mukai Arata no Dobutsu Nikki (NTV, 2001) *Summer Snow as Shinoda Natsuo (TBS, 2000) *To Heart as Tokieda Yuji (TBS, 1999) *P.S. Genki desu, Shunpei as a delivery boy (TBS, 1999, ep12) *Kimi to Ita Mirai no Tame ni (NTV, 1999) *Ao no Jidai as Ryuu (TBS, 1998) *Bokura no Yuuki as Takeru (NTV, 1997) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2 as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 1996) *Wakaba no Koro as Aizawa Takeshi (TBS, 1996) *Dareka ga Dareka ni Koishiteru (TBS, 1996) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 1995) *Ie Naki Ko 2 (NTV, 1995, guest) *Second Chance (TBS, 1995) *Ningen Shikkaku as Oba Makoto (TBS, 1994) TV Show Theme Songs *''Original Color'', Home Drama (TBS, 2004) *''Machi'', Yume no California (TBS, 2002) *''Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo'', Gakko no Sensei (TBS, 2001) *''Tomodachi'', Gakko no Sensei (TBS, 2001) *''Namidakun Sayonara'', Gakko no Sensei (TBS, 2001) *''Hitorijanai'', Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo season 1 (NTV, 1995) Movies * Fantastipo (2005) * Kindaichi no Shonen Jikenbo ~ Shanghai Puppet Story (1997) Endorsements *Juuroku Cha (2007~ ) *Daihatsu Be-go (2006) *Dakara (2005) *Morinaga Hi-Chew (2005~ ) *Nintendo Game Cube (2004~2005) *UC Card (2002~2004) *Chocomonaga Jumbo (2001~ ) *NTT Docomo Kansai (2001~2003) *DARS (2000~ ) *Panasonic (1997~1999) *Shiseido Geraid (1999~2001) Recognitions * Award: Best Jeanist (2004) * 26th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Summer Snow (2000) * 22nd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for To Heart (1999) *'2nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (98-99):' Best Actor for Ao no Jidai * 2nd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Newcomer for Ningen Shikkaku (1994) Trivia *'JPOP group:' KinKi Kids with Domoto Koichi *'Hobbies:' Drawing and fishing External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JSinger